In both live and offline audio editing environments, an audio control surface is a key item, since it provides the principal means by which operators can control the mixing of the various audio sources. As the number of input channels and range of audio processing functions increases, the size and cost of the control surface that is needed increases. The number of channels in various deployed systems varies widely, from only a handful in a hobbyist recording, to well over a hundred in a large live concert. In addition, the types of audio processing to be mixed into a final audio mix depend on the musical setting as well as on the nature of the user. Thus the type and number of audio processing effects required may vary, from a handful of basic processing controls (e.g., EQ, compressor/limiter, expander, etc.) to dozens of sophisticated digital signal processing effects, such reverberation, delay, pitch correction, distortion, and modulation. This means that control surface requirements can vary by well over an order of magnitude between different users and applications. Over time, a particular user may evolve from initially handling relatively small, simple mixes to requiring larger more elaborate ones. Such an evolution would preferably be accompanied by a corresponding increase in the scale and processing capacity of the user's control surface.
Control surfaces represent a significant component of the capital cost of an audio production studio, whether for an amateur, prosumer, or professional. As such, it is desirable for each user to equip themselves with a control surface that is sufficient for, but not surplus to their needs, so that resources are not tied up in unused capacity.
Existing market solutions address various tiers of user requirements, each solution targeted to one of a handful of different user or application categories. In most cases, when a user's requirements change significantly, it is necessary to migrate to a different system entirely, possibly with a different user interface, with an associated disruption and cost. There is therefore a need to address audio mixing needs in a manner that is responsive to changing user requirements.